wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Huntress Maysia Moonguard.
Childhood. It was a tranquill night in darnassus,sounds of owls,sometimes a sentinel on duty, starts shyning in the sky. That night,a girl was born,a girl named Maysia Moonguard. Years past as her parents saw her grown and gain the skills of a warrior. Her parents were kind to her,always happy with eachother,they were not rich,but they had eachother,and that was important. Maysia remember the day when they were toghether,happy,with eachother,but she also remember the day when fire came,demons,orcs in dark red color. Slaughtering her friends,her family,her parents and her sister,Maysia took a sword that was on the ground,she tried to save them,but it was a foolish action,they were all slaughtered,like lambs in the slaughterhouse. A few brave warriors took their weapons and payed resistance.But their lives were already sealed before they attacked. An old men saw the young Kal'dorei fighting for her life,he saved her and hidded her till the battle was over. When the sounds faded in the dark embrace of the night,she came out,her village,destroyed,her parents and her little sister were murdered,they deserved a peacefull dead,not a dead the orcs should have. Years past,painfull years,mostly without food,without water and money,nobody to support her,to give her a hug and tell her they he loves her,never. A sentinel trainer found her,unconicious at a tree,almost dead.She took care of her and trained her as a sentinel.Years went like days,everytime the same thing,training,training,training,sleeping,training training. Her pain,her sadness,her anger and hate dissapeared like the snow before the sun. Her training was done,she became a full and experienced sentinel. But she had no home,no money,nothing,not even friends,what is a life without somebody to live for? What is a battle without somebody to fight for? she decided to go train as a huntress,after years of hard training days,hard battles,hard fights,she became a huntress,she was experienced and deadly as she is. She went used to the life she had,fighting for her food and water,fighting for who she had. Maysia had one friend,her panther,named Kali,he was soft,white with black marks,very rare,she loved him,they slept in the forest,toghether,she lies on his soft fur. But the drums of war thundred once again,needed to ride into battle,taking Kali with her.But,that was her biggest mistake ever,batteling the scourge,he was killed,murdered,not showing any mercy for an animal,taking her fur. They won the battle,but what is a victorious battle when you lost your only friend? "Huntress Moonguard for you!" As years past,training everyday,for days,weeks,months,years,ingnore pain and sadness,buried deep in her hearth.She became deadly,accurate and silent as a true huntress,hiding in the shadows,minutes,hours,sometimes even days,waiting till the perfect moment,waiting till the unlucky bastards that dare enter the secret forests she sworn to protect,waiting,waiting.Till she could swing her moonglaive at his head while a jump in the sky and see how a ugly green head flys in the sky.Her hatred for orcs are giant,huge,big.Even they are in peace with eachother.They once befouled her land,the forests,the land,no,this cant be undone,nothing that is happened can be undone,nothing.After some months,she was training,again,till a General,a huntress,was observing her,maybe for ten minutes,till she went to Maysia "Experienced I see." she would say without any emotions "I can use somebody like you,my previous commander was killed,do you accept my offer,huntress?" Maysia would give a quick nod with a smile "That would be a honor."The general smiled at her "Congratulations,you are now my new commander,we are settled in Azshara,you cant mis it,you would lead my sentinels and warriors into battle,you would command them and lead them as they deserve,honor our people,the Kal'dorei is victorious!Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" Maysia would stand in salute. The next day,she took what she had,not much,her moonglaives,her owl and her nightsaber,more she didnt need and couldnt she afford.She travelled to Azshara,when she came at the woods,she heard sounds in the bushes,when an arrow flew at her,she jumped a backwerds salto and ordened her nightsaber to attack the one who fired,as he came back with an sentinel,her arm was in his mouth,just holding it so she couldnt escape "I am sorry,Maysia,I didnt reconize you from there." Maysia would quickly grab her moonglaive and put it at her troath "Oh sorry sentinel,I didnt reconize you from here."Maysia would smile "Go away,make yourself usefull.....and for your information,Commander Moonguard for you!" She would travell a bit further till she stops at a Kal'dorei base camp,she is welcomed warmly by the huntress who recruited her.For a month,she was in command over the sentinels and huntresses in Aszhara.But a day,began as normal days,only with a bit more rainy weather,she would hear a sound,she and her huntresses and senintles would run to it,as silent and deadly as they are,they would hide in the bushes,as a man,cloacked in a black mantle with a head,the huntresses and sentinels fire their elven arrows at him,but not hitting him,they were ment as a warning,when a elf comes out and says "Leave, stanger! This is not a place for you. We don't want corrupted beings, such as you. Go away, or our arrows will meet your head!" The man,Maysia saw he suffered,he had pain,immense pain,would turn around,he doesnt even take action,he just turn around and go back where he come from.Maysia would look at him,sadness in her eyes as she know that he is alone,nobody to help him,as she see how he dissapears in the woods,lonely,she need to think at her own,how she felt when she was alone,nobody to help him,after five minutes he is gonne and she is back at the base camp,to her leader "I wana follow him,help him since there is nobody who would help him otherwise." The leader laughed at her "So you think you could help him?!Why the hell would you even wana help him?!" Maysia would look angry at her "I saw how my parents and my sister were murdered,before my eyes,I just needed to watch,I couldnt help them,I couldnt safe them,now I see how much that man suffers,I wana help him,do you give me the permission to go?" She would laugh again "What about no?Now,do something usefull,and besides,you cant help him,you are to weak for that!" That was it,she reached her line,Maysia would stand up,slowly stepping at her leaders direction,she would take her head and smash it onto her knee,she would then kick with her knee at her leaders belly,she would fall on the ground,unable to move and talk.Maysia would jump on her nightsabers back,following Rasiel's trail. After time passed,years passed,she would find Rasiel,sitting in Elwyn,lonely,she wouldnt tell him that she know him and that she was the one who pushed him away.Later,when the time is ripe. They became friends,so Maysia wanted to help him with his corruption,she took him to the cathedral in Stormwind,Vellithel cured him,but she couldnt take the corruption away,as Vellithel met Rasiel before,and was his friend,she would be glad to wear his curse,as she channeled the corruption into her.Days passed,he was glad his corruption was gone,but then,the corruption began to corrupt Vellithel,her hair colors black,but the corruption wouldnt kill her,only let her suffer till she makes an end to it,to her life.If Rasiel would bear the curse,he would be dead by now,for sure. The fifth brigade. It was monday,a normall day in Stormwind,atleast,it began normal,for Maysia. But what she didnt knew was that this single day would change her whole life. Riding on her nightsaber in the streets of the huge city,she passed a poster. A normall Stormwind Guard,she jumped from her tigers back,her moonglaives shine due the sun that falls on the deadly sliced blades,she looked at the poster,reading the text. In great letters,above the picture,was written THE FIFTH BRIGADE. Since Maysia was lonely,without money and food,she thought she could offer her help to the brigade. Jumping back on her nightsaber,turning around to the Command Center,the base of operations of the fifth brigade. When arriving there,jumping from her nightsaber and stepping the stairs to the entrace. She enters the center,she see a general,probartly a great leader as seen at his appearance. She would shyly make some noice to get his attention"Excuse me,Sir,I am looking to join the brigade." It was General Sendormeth that she met,he looks at her with a smile "Sure,follow me."he would say. She would walk behind him,as she is still young but experienced,entering a great building. Sendormeth tells her to sit down,opening a blue book and searching for the darnassian sector. "So,whats your name?" ask Sendormeth at her."Maysia Moonguard." She sees as he writte it down on the old paper,"And can you tell me what your skills are?" She would give a quick nod"I was a former sentinel,now I am a huntress,deadly with my moonglaives and able to fire three arrows at once." Sendormeth would smile"Thats perfect!" Maysia would smile shyly. This would go on for a while,he stands on his feets,smileing at Maysia"Welcome to the brigade." Maysia thanks him,she would go outside to train when Sendormeth holds her"Wait a minute." She would look at him,questioning"Yes my lord?" "Well,if i think right,you should be a strong huntress,would you wana be my bodyguard?" She would smile at him"That would be an honor,my lord."